


You in January

by teriyaki_babe



Series: Midnight Love | Sailor Uranus x Reader [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Just gals bein pals, Kitten Kink, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Smut, im a whore, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teriyaki_babe/pseuds/teriyaki_babe
Summary: Even when I didn’t wake when she came home, I could always tell she had a rough night by the time I woke up. She wasn’t normally a clingy person, wasn’t the biggest cuddler at night. Unless I purposely pressed myself into her, she usually only kept contact by resting her hand on mine or gently spooning me. Mornings after a battle was always a different story.yet another installment of I'm a slut for Tenoh Haruka
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Original Character(s), Tenoh Haruka/Reader
Series: Midnight Love | Sailor Uranus x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030218
Kudos: 30





	You in January

**Author's Note:**

> Not many major tags, everything is super consensual and soft, except for like,,, overstim

It had been a few weeks since Haruka and I last had sex. The session had gone on… most of the night and I wasn’t complaining. Then, things had gotten busy, villain attacks had started back up, it was almost  _ Black Friday,  _ my girlfriend and I didn’t really have any time for ourselves. My nightly routine had consisted of getting home, shoving whatever food I didn’t have to cook into my mouth, then collapsing into bed. Haruka got home even later than me, often stumbling in through the window while I slept. I had woken up to catch her a few times, her careful to wipe off the blood, usually not her own, thank God, in the bathroom sink before diving under the covers with me.

Even when I didn’t wake when she came home, I could always tell she had a rough night by the time I woke up. She wasn’t normally a clingy person, wasn’t the biggest cuddler at night. Unless I purposely pressed myself into her, she usually only kept contact by resting her hand on mine or gently spooning me. Mornings after a battle was always a different story. This morning, I woke up long before my alarm went off. The morning sun was just barely starting to creep through the gaps in the blinds, casting a soft light over the bed. I tried to stretch and squirm just a little, but Haruka’s tight grip stopped me. I had to take a moment to adjust and figure out what was going on, but when I realized, my heart melted a little. 

I was laying on my stomach, on top of her. She had her arms wrapped around my lower, pulling me as close as she could to her. She was turned slightly to the side, just enough that she could throw her leg over my waist. Yeah, no way in hell was I getting up without disturbing her. Luckily, I could reach my arm over to the nightstand to check the time. Good. No need to rush waking her up.

Days like this were rare. I had the day off work, and Haruka's schedule was freed up for the first time in what felt like forever. My alarm to get up was really only there to not let us sleep half the day, to at least lay in bed awake for most of it instead. Even as I put my arm back around her, she held me just a little tighter, nuzzling her face into my neck even as she slept. The small gesture made my pulse quicken, not used to her being so affectionate this early in the morning. Neither of us were morning people, and the early morning hours were often spent desperately trying to go back to sleep. I ran my fingers through her soft hair. Still hadn't gotten a haircut. I couldn't look at her face without propping my chin up, running the risk of waking her, so I just had to lay there with the top of my head tucked under her chin, feeling her slow, deep breaths. Her heartbeat against my ear served as a gentle lullaby, making me doze off once again.

* * *

I woke again to Haruka’s fingers carding through my hair, braiding the longest strands into a plait. Her hands stuttered as I stirred before her voice came out in a barely audible exhaled laugh. “Morning, baby doll,” she greeted, kissing the top of my head.

“G’morning to you too, greased lightning.” I almost  _ heard  _ her roll her eyes as she tugged at my hair slightly.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” She pulled my head up to look at her and I pushed up to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Cause you drive those fast cars, and just  _ look _ at your hair baby.” I ran my own fingers through her hair, taking in the soft short locks. “You’re my greaser.” 

She rolled her eyes, “well, you’re a complete dork.”

I scrunched up my face in mock anger, “I’m  _ your  _ dork, how dare you.”

“Right, sorry princess.”

I smiled, “I’ll only accept an apology accompanied by a kiss.”

“Done deal.” She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss, her other arm wrapping tight around my waist. I hadn’t expected more than a peck, but here she was, already trying to tongue fuck my mouth. I groaned, pressing one of my hands to her cheek to get a better angle. The hand that was holding my neck trailed down, going past the one on my waist to squeeze at my ass. I moaned slightly as she deepened the kiss, palming my ass in her large hands.

I pulled away slightly to laugh, “good morning to you too, angel.”

“Can’t casually grope my girlfriend?” She questioned, moving down to kiss and run her teeth down my neck. 

“Well, I’m sure as hell not complaining.”

Her other hand crawled to grab my other ass cheek, grabbing two large handfuls to grind my crotch into hers. “Well then, hold on tight baby girl,” I whined at the feeling, electricity already running through my body at her touch, “We’re not leaving the bed anytime soon.”

I crashed my lips back to hers, taking over the job of grinding against her myself. I ran my fingers through her hair, pulling slightly to elicit a small groan. Her hands left my ass to slide up my shirt, grabbing at my breasts and kneading them in her hands. I whined again as she played with my nipples, pulling and rolling them between her fingers. She pulled away from the kiss with a groan, “God baby, you’re so fucking needy.”

My face twisted into a pout, “No, I’m not.”

She laughed, then in a sudden motion grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. I gasped then immediately moaned, and her eyebrow raised at the sight. “Not needy? Are you sure about that?” 

I looked her in the eyes as she pulled just a little harder. “Please.”

Her eyebrow raised slightly harder, “Please, what baby?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Good girl.” She let go of my hair, pulled me down for a short but overpowering kiss, then pulled my shirt off. I wasn’t wearing pants, only a pair of panties. “Take those off too, baby girl. I moved to obey immediately, stripping my underwear and throwing them somewhere off the bed. I ground against her, feeling the friction of her sleep shorts against my bare cunt. Her hands on my ass stopped me and I whined in anger. “Don’t be like that baby,” she said, kissing my cheek. “Here, up you get.” 

“Wait what-” She pulled me up to straddle her chest and I looked down at her. “What are you-”

“Sit on my face, baby girl.”

I choked. “Wait, wait Haruka-”

She stopped pulling me up, “Are you okay?”

I nodded, “Yeah, I just…”

“What’s wrong, baby girl?”

I shrugged. “Don’t wanna hurt your neck, that’s all.”

She smiled softly, sitting up to kiss me. “Don’t worry about me, baby. I  _ want  _ you to sit on my face.” She grabbed my ass again, squeezing the flesh between her fingers. “I want to  _ fucking  _ drown in you, kitten. Will you sit on my face, baby?” 

I nodded, not trusting my own voice. She kissed me again, then laid back down. She settled into the bedding, then gestured for me to sit. I hovered my cunt over her face for a moment, and she looked at me again. 

“You remember what to say if you want me to stop?”

I nodded, “Red to stop.”

_ “Good girl.  _ Now let me devour you before I get angry.”

She didn’t even give me a chance to move down on my own. Her arms tightened on my thighs, pulling me down. Her tongue immediately ran from the base of my cunt all the way to my clit, stopping to flick over it for a moment. I moaned softly, grabbing her hair. She almost  _ growled  _ into me, squeezing my thighs tighter. She moved her focus to my clit, sucking at it while one of her hands crept around to tease at my entrance. I whined in the back of my throat, pulling her hair gently to try to get her to go faster. 

“Use your words, kitten,” She growled against my cunt.

“Please, ‘Ruka.”

“Please, what?”

“Please-” I froze and pulled her hair again, trying to get any friction as she completely pulled away. “Please eat me out.”

“Good girl.”

  
With that, she took to my cunt with a ferocity I hadn’t seen in a long time. Haruka had always been skilled with eating me out, taking the time to memorize exactly what she had to do to get me to cum in two minutes flat. But when she went… well, a little feral, that technique went out the window.

She ate me out like a starved man, lapping me from cunt to clit every single time. I almost screamed as she got to work, grabbing the headboard above her and grinding my hips against her face. I barely even noticed when her other arm stopped holding me down.

Then, her fingers that had previously been spreading my folds suddenly dipped into my entrance, two fingers immediately plunging in and curling to assault the spongey spot she knew would send me over the edge.

“Oh God, ‘Ruka- I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, please let me cum-”

“ _ Cum,  _ kitten.”

She threw me over the edge hard and fast, refusing to let up on my clit. I whined, trying to pull off her face as I passed from pleasure to overstimulation very quickly. Her rhythm didn’t let up for a second, quickly sending me into a second orgasm, even stronger than the last. She moaned with me as I went over, the vibrations making it even better.

Only after I came the second time did she begin to let me come down, slowing her licks to my clit. I panted on top of her, and as she unlatched from my cunt, she helped me fall down onto the bed. She crawled over my body, kissing me all over as I trembled out the last aftershocks of my orgasm. 

I tried to sit up, to return the favor, but she softly pushed me back down onto the bed.

“Baby girl, you’re shaking. I’m okay, don’t worry about it.”

“But you didn’t-” I protested, my voice high and weak.

“Yeah, I did.” She held up her other hand, showing off her own juices slicking her hand. “And cumming to you losing your mind on my face? What a way to start the day.”

I grabbed her wrist and put her wet fingers in my mouth, sucking off her slick. She groaned as I slobbered over her digits, sucking them clean. “Kitten, don’t get me riled up again. I’ve gotta make you breakfast still.”

I whined. “Baby-”

She silenced with me a kiss. “I said no, baby doll. Don’t try your luck, if you’re good for me I’ll fuck you again tonight.” She kissed me again, deeper, dipping her tongue into my mouth before leaning over to whisper in my ear, “And, I got some new toys for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write a part three about the cliffhanger? yeah probably, but it'll probably take three more months lol


End file.
